122133-09022015-ohmnomnom-edition
Content ---- ---- Because we are so awesome! :D | |} ---- Less drama, and I know some cool people there ;) | |} ---- But, but.....I'm cool......ish.......maybe :D Hope your missus gets well soon Vic! | |} ---- ---- ---- Well, to be fair, we only speak English primarily in the NA community (at least we don't appear to have a Spanish language site), so the entirety of the North American forum population is here. EU is probably divided somewhat between the English, French, and German forums, so there are proportionally less EU players on the English forum. | |} ---- Sorry to hear that her condition worsened from the last time I was on. The emergency room at night is a frustrating place, but I hope she is better now? My plans for what I was going to do in wildstar this weekend just didn't happen. I wanted to block out the insides of the bunkers, but I got too embroiled in lighting to finish that. I wanted to see the 250 people on one plot, but Sunday became an outing. *Slightly worried cassian trying to keep up with shopping huntress draken.* And so we didn't get back home till 2am. I did kill a lot of skeetch, (Actually all the skeetch) only to go back and find that the guy I was supposed to protect had a shield. Rather surreal to listen to him make comments about keeping all of those dead skeetch at bay. Going to try and do more housing, and talk to more people in game this week. | |} ---- Yeah, she's doing better. She has to be off for most of the week, so if you play midday, you may see her around a lot more if she feels well enough to sit at her computer. | |} ---- Very true :) | |} ---- ---- Whenever I get the abovedecks area finished, I'm going to stop to do a bit of content. If I'm lucky, that'll be in the next few days, so I'm planning on being the Pied Piper leading all that fresh meat those new players Cirinde's been recruiting through some of the content. Stormtalon's Lair and Kel Voreth, man, they're that first hit of heroine that gets you really hooked. | |} ---- Oh i know, i really want to do them, ita been like 4-5 months since ive done a dungeon or adventure, so ima definitely try to do some tonight | |} ---- Hey, if it's been that long, I can always take a break to run a dungeon. I forgot to mention that Kitty dragged me off my plot onto Seeger and had me run a vet Space Madness. That was hilariously fun, especially the introduction of exploding rowsdower. | |} ---- You really should. The rewards are really nice, you can upgrade your gear and it's always good practise. | |} ---- Well, i did do the new level 10 dungeon, and it was fun, but nowhere near the actual dungeons . Im gonna try to get a couple runs going tonight if i can. Gotta test my tanking skills :p | |} ---- ---- Oh, I can roll a DPS class. *goes to pick someone* I wish I could set that in stone tonight, but I'm not sure what time I'll be on. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ----